


I’m An Inkling?

by sunsprite16



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Romance, Splatoon (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsprite16/pseuds/sunsprite16
Summary: I was a human teenage girl who loved the Splatoon manga! The next thing I know... I have become an Inkling! To my absolute delight, I befriend Rider and the Blue Team. It was the best day ever! But... my family and friends back home... I had to get back to them! My deep feelings for Rider though might just make things more complicated.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I’m An Inkling?

* * *

I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first. Eventually, it all became clear. I was at... Flounder Heights.

I was at a total loss of what to think and feel.

A moment ago, I was saying good night to my parents!

 _Should I be freaking out or should I be excited beyond belief?_ I thought frantically.

As I struggled on what to think, I found myself getting up. Lying on the cement wasn't that comfortable... That's when I noticed I had long, yellow tentacles. I was also wearing the School Uniform.

I was about to scream in horror when Callie asked through the overhead speakers, "Ready?"

I immediately covered my mouth with one hand. I didn't feel like startling anybody...

Then Callie and Marie shouted in unison, "Go!"

I thought in a state of panic, _Oh, crud. I'm in the middle of a Turf War and I don't even have a weapon to defend myself with!_

Suddenly I could hear an Inkling boy say out loud, "I smell danger...!"

Was that... Goggles?

"They'll never win if they keep using that strategy..."

I froze. That line wasn't in the manga. I slowly turned around to see Rider watching the battle from the sidelines. I couldn't help but blush. He was so handsome...

I soon slapped myself in the face to focus on what was really important. I had to get to the sidelines and fast!

I was about to run to the sidelines when I could hear Army say to the Blue Team, "Just as I thought. You're **nothing**."

My jaw dropped in frustration. Reading that part did make me a bit angry but to actually hear it was a totally different story.

 _No one acts rudely towards the Blue Team and gets away with it..._ I thought with a sense of justice.

I boldly took a step forward and exclaimed, "How dare you speak to them like that!”

* * *

Everyone, including the Blue Team, Army's team, the Squid Sisters, and Rider, stared right at me.

 _Why do they seem so surprised? Has nobody ever called Army out for being a jerk? I_ thought in total disbelief.

With his hands tied behind his back, Army snickered and said in a rather posh, English voice, "I can say anything I want to my opponents. Besides, what could you possibly do to make me apologize?"

 _You'll soon find out!_ I thought as I stomped towards Army who suddenly had a nervous look on his face.

Without warning, I punched Army right in the face! He immediately fell unconscious.

One of Army's cohorts, shouted in concern, "Commander!"

Army's teammates gathered around their leader to see if he still had a pulse.

Callie said in horror, "Army is knocked out!"

Marie then instructed the audience, "Everyone, please proceed to the plaza!"

As everyone scurried away from Flounder Heights, Rider ran to the battle grounds.

Specs continued staring at me and slowly said, "I can't believe you did that..."

I started to feel panic in the pit of my stomach. Maybe punching Army wasn't the best idea...

Headphones then said in the same surprised tone, "You stood up for us..."

Goggles suddenly asked me in his usual cheerful voice, "Curry?"

I was surprised in the sudden change of mood.

Specs shouted angrily, "You're seriously offering curry now?"

I suddenly said, "Actually I'm glad he asked. I was getting pretty hungry."

Specs simply shrugged.

I graciously took the curry from Goggles.

Bobble Hat said in her pleasantly, adorable voice, "Be sure to save some for me!"

I smiled. Bobble Hat was too precious for this world.

I wanted to eat the delicious-looking curry but I felt like I didn't deserve to have it. Not after punching someone to the point of unconsciousness.

All of a sudden, I could see Rider in the distance.

Goggles noticed Rider as well and shouted, "Hey, Rider! Meet our new friend!"

Rider gave me an astounded look. "Even I didn't have the nerve to punch Army for bullying Team Blue..." Rider soon crossed his arms and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Who are you, anyway?"

I nearly choked on the curry.

 _Oh, crud. They think I'm new here. Well... I am but I'm not really an Inkling..._ I thought as anxiety started to build up inside of my body.

I quickly said, "I'm Krystal. I just moved here from Calamari County."

Goggles smiled brightly. "No way! I'm from Calamari too!"

As Goggles, Specs, Headphones, and Bobble Hat asked me a bunch of questions, Rider smirked.

 _This Inkling sure is interesting._ Rider thought as he gazed at me with mild amusement.

Headphones asked me with a smile, "So where are you staying?"

This caught my attention. I said rather timidly,"Oh, I actually didn't pick out a place yet..."

Rider suddenly said with his hands on his hips, "You're free to chill out at my apartment."

To everyone's surprise, I shouted, "OH MY GOSH! YES!"

I blushed. My cheeks were literally red like a tomato. "I mean... that sounds cool."

Goggles asked in glee, "Why don't I come too Rider? We can have a slumber party!"

Rider growled in annoyance. "Like heck we will."

I giggled quietly to myself.  
  


* * *

Rider and I were walking down one of the many hallways of Rider's apartment building.

I could hardly believe it. I was about to hang out with my favorite character from the Splatoon manga!

I said graciously, "It was real nice of you to let me stay here Rider."

Rider smiled slightly. "No problem. You seem like a pretty cool kid."

I blushed.

 _Rider looks so cute when he smiles..._ I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rider unlocking the door to his place. Once he opened it, I was in total awe.

Rider's apartment was very tidy! Not one single mess! I immediately ran on over to the large window that had an incredible view of Moray Towers. Rider chuckled. He put his Gold Dynamo Roller down then bent down to untie his boots.

I turned around to face Rider. He seemed to be struggling with the laces. I asked him, "Need some help?"

Rider gave me a look of confusion. "With what?"

I giggled. "With your boots, silly!"

Rider frowned. "No... Huh?"

I had already bent down as well and began to undo the tight knots effortlessly.

Rider blushed. He then said angrily, "I'm perfectly capable of taking off boots!"

I froze. Rider noticed this and sighed. I said rather casually, "Geez Rider. I was just trying to help."

Rider murmured as he went into the kitchen, "Whatever."

Suddenly, I asked Rider, "So the S4... are they all mean to the Blue Team?

Rider turned around to face me. He said with one hand on his hip, "I'm afraid so. Actually, I was mean to Goggles and his friends too..."

I pretended like I didn't know that already. "You? Mean? I don't believe it."

"Really I was. I didn't understand the importance of teamwork and friendship but I do now."

To Rider's surprise, I gave him a great big hug. I said warmly, "Well, I for one am proud of you Rider!"

Rider returned the hug. He soon cleared his throat and said in a threatening way, "When we meet up with the Blue Team tomorrow, don't you dare tell them what happened just now."

I smirked and said, "My lips are sealed."

Suddenly, Rider got a text. He got out his squidPhone and sighed in mild annoyance.

I asked with a grin, "Who is it? Goggles?"

Rider exclaimed, "Who else?"

As I went to see what was inside of Rider's fridge, Rider started reading Goggles' text.

**Goggles: Hey Rider =D U excited to hang out at Mahi Mahi Resort tomorrow?**

Rider couldn't help but smirk. He then began to text back.

**Rider: Sure.**

**Goggles: Everything OK Rider?**

**Rider: Why do you always ask me that?!**

**Goggles: Just making sure your pants stay on at all times ;)**

Rider immediately started to blush.

**Rider: Shut up!**

**Goggles: Heh heh... OK see you later then!**

Rider turned off his SquidPhone and came into the dining area to see a neatly prepared meal on the table. I smiled sheepishly. "I thought it would be fun to combine some stuff from the fridge to make a meal."

Rider smiled. He ruffled my "hair" and said, "You sure know how to impress me."

As Rider and I ate, I asked enthusiastically, "So how are your teammates doing?"

Rider asked, "Who?"

I replied, "You know Bamboo Hat, Blazer, and Stealth Goggles..."

Rider said casually, "Oh, they're doing alright. Blazer just got an A on her final exam."

I smiled brightly. "She sure loves schoolwork. No wonder she always wears the School Uniform."

Rider chuckled once more. He then asked me, "Is that the reason you wear one too?"

I paused to glance down at my clothes. I said cheerfully, "No. I like it because of the adorable skirt!"

Rider laughed. It was music to my ears.  
  


* * *

Inklings were enjoying all sorts of activities at Mahi Mahi Resort like playing volleyball or simply gazing at the ocean.

Team Blue was seated at the juice bar. Headphones looked towards the resort worriedly. "Where's Krystal and Rider?" She looked at her squidPhone. "I sent them a text..."

Suddenly, everyone gasped at the sight of the S4!

Specs almost spat out his fruit punch. He asked his friends in shock, "What the heck? The S4 are never together like this!"

Bobble Hat giggled. "Yeah, they hate fun. Especially that cutie Mask!"

Specs, Headphones, even Goggles looked at her as if she were crazy. They then returned their attention to the S4 who were approaching Rider's teammates!

With both hands, Skull grabbed Stealth Goggles by the shirt and asked angrily, "Where's Rider and that puny new girl? Shouldn't they be with you?"

Stealth was on the verge of tears. "No... They're hanging out... with the Blue Team."

"Hey!"

Skull and the other Inklings turned their heads to face me and Rider.

I continued angrily, "Put Stealth down! **Now.** "

Army said in disgust, "It's you again..."

Skull snickered. He soon turned his attention to Rider. "Hey, Rider... I heard you let this twerp come live with you. I thought you were supposed to be tough. Not super soft."

Rider exclaimed, "I am tough! I... made her go to sleep without having any dessert!"

Goggles gasped. "No dessert..."

Specs did a face palm, Bobbles laughed, and Headphones ran to me and Rider and said, "Come on guys. Let's go to Blackbelly Skatepark."

I was about to protest when Mask said rudely,"Youuuuu should. Nobody wants you around here anwayyyyy."

Rider, Headphones, and I walked away angrily.

Aloha sang,"See you! Wouldn't wanna be you!"

I asked Rider and Headphones, "How can one group of Inklings be so horrid?"

Headphones replied,"They're the S4. I guess their cockiness gets the better of them."

I murmured to myself,"Yeah. That makes sense..."

Rider put a hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly. "That's why we shouln't let them get to us, right?"

I was shocked at Rider's words that felt rather optimistic. But, I soon felt overjoyed. I nodded happily at Rider who once again ruffled my "hair".

* * *

At Blackbelly Skatepark, Bobble Hat and Goggles were riding their skateboards. Specs, Headphones, Rider, and I watched them from the tall structure in the middle of the skatepark.

I said in astonishment,"They make it look so easy..."

Specs said nervously,"Yeah... let's just hope Goggles doesn't...

_**RIP!** _

"Ruin the back of his clothes again..."

Goggles chuckled in mild embarrassment.

I asked in horror,"Are you alright?"

Goggles smiled brightly,"Never felt better!"

Rider frowned. "Did you dunk your head in a toilet or something? The whole backside of your clothes are ripped!"

Everyone tried to hold in the giggles. Rider sighed in frustration before stomping towards the plaza. "Guess I'll just have to get some new clothes for Goggles myself."

I stopped laughing. I knew in my heart that I would feel empty inside if I wasn't by Rider's side. I shouted,"Rider! Wait! I'll come with you!"

Rider couldn't help but smile. "You're in love with me, aren't you?"

I froze completely. I asked as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly,"Is it that obvious?"

Rider smile grew a little bigger. "It was obvious from the very moment I saw you."

I never felt the extreme combo of excitement and embarrassment before. Rider took my hand. "Come on. We better get to Jelly Fresh before it closes."

I simply nodded.

 _Best day ever..._ I thought.

* * *

Once Rider and I reached the plaza, we could see Aloha and his teammates. They were pranking Judd by tickling his nose with a feather.

"Me... Ow!"

To Rider's surprise, Judd sneezed so hard, he flew across the plaza and landed right in front of his feet.

The fluffy cat soon looked up to see Aloha and his team approaching him with sly smirks on their faces. Judd trembled in fear.

Rider bent down, picked up a frightening Judd, and asked angrily,"What the heck Aloha? You nearly scared him half to death!"

Aloha sang,"Oh, Rider... You get more interesting by the minute. I mean hanging out with a girl is one thing but cuddling a cat..."

Aloha grinned rather wickedly as his teammates laughed hysterically.

I found myself feeling dumbfounded. I always thought Aloha was the nicest of the S4... boy was I wrong.

I immediately took Rider's hand and took him and Judd to Jelly Fresh.

To Rider's dismay, his teammates were in the store. Rider would rather fall in a pool than let them see him with tears in his eyes.

Rider could still hear Aloha and his teammates laugh cruelly.

Rider wiped the tears that were trickling down his face.

Judd looked up at Rider with confused eyes. Rider noticed this and said,"It'll be OK Judd. I'll make sure those jerks won't bother you anymore."

Judd purred. He lovingly rubbed his head against Rider's chest.

Blazer squealed,"Rider! You're so sweet!"

Rider froze. He forgot about his teammates. Bamboo Hat crossed her arms and smirked. "I always thought you were aloof and hated anything cute."

Rider was at a loss of what to say. A rarity for him.

I suddenly said to Rider's team,"It's so great to finally meet you guys! Rider's told me so much about you!"

Stealth Goggles asked happily,"R-really?"

Blazer gave Rider a great, big hug. "Aw! Rider! You really are a kind person deep down."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't say deep down..."

All of a sudden, Judd's stomach growled loudly. Judd blushed in embarrassment.

Rider told me,"We better get Judd something to eat." I nodded. Rider then directed his attention to his three friends. "Would you guys do us a huge favor? Goggles needs some new clothes. If you could give it to him that would be great."

Blazer replied happily,"You can count on us!"

Bamboo secretly gave Blazer a look of disbelief. As Rider and I exited the shop, Stealth said to Bamboo and Blazer in confusion,"I wonder why Goggles needs new clothes..."

* * *

As Rider and I ate inside of Rider's apartment, I said with a smile,"I have to say, you're the greatest friend I ever had Rider."

Rider stopped eating to say,"I am, huh?"

My smile grew even bigger. Yeah! I mean we have so much in common. We both thought we didn't need any friends in the past and we both hate the S4."

Rider laughed. "You really are something, Krystal..." He suddenly looked at his watch. It was already 10:00! "I think it's time we got some shut eye."

I nodded once again.

As he got up, Rider found himself looking at the nearby mirror. He could see my reflection. The mirror was not showing my Inkling form but rather my true human form. Rider took a step back. I asked him in concern,"Rider? What's wrong?"

Without warning, Rider leaped for his Gold Dynamo Roller, pointed it right at me, and exclaimed angrily,"You've been lying to me this whole time! You're not an Inkling!"

My jaw dropped.

I thought in total disbelief, _How did he...?_

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I facepalmed. "Gosh, darn it."

Rider growled,"Is that all you have to say for yourself? Gosh, darn it?"

I bit my lip.

 _What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_ I thought frantically.

"Krystal! Or should I even call you that?"

I was about to speak when a furious Rider struck me with his weapon.

* * *

I rose up from my bed, panting. It was quiet and dark.

 _That felt way too real..._ I thought in horror.

I immediately turned on my room's electricity to get a good look of myself in the mirror. I was still an Inkling. I sighed in relief.

"Krystal?"

I jumped up in surprise. It was Rider who was wearing a red t-shirt and white shorts. He raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

I said in the most casual voice I could manage,"Yeah, it's just I can't seem to go back to sleep..."

Rider smirked. He said as he made his way over to the kitchen,"Tea should help."

I quickly said,"Raspberry iced tea! Please!"

Rider nodded. I looked past Rider to see Judd sleeping peacefully on a round pillow. Occasionally, his ears would flop. I squealed,"He's so adorable!"

Rider said,"He does have his charm."

Before Rider could start making the tea, he got a text message.

**Goggles: Rider! Rider! The Squid Sisters are reporting a very special announcement!**

I looked at Rider's text. Both me and Rider were curiously waiting for what Goggles was going to text next.

**Goggles: There's going to be a pickled plum festival tomorrow! Booyah!**

Rider growled in annoyance and was about to text a less than pleasant reply back when I stopped him. "Come on Rider! It could be fun!"

Rider sighed before saying with a smirk,"If it'll make you happy...

I was about to jump for joy when a vision of my family and friends appeared in my head. Not to mention the dream I had of Rider striking me with his weapon.

Rider asked in concern,"Krystal? You look really pale. Are you OK?"

I immediately said,"I'm just thinking about my family and friends back home! That's all..."

Rider put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You'll see them again."

At that moment, I felt at war with myself. I thought, _Should I tell Rider the truth so he can help me get back home? Or... Do I continue living the life of my dreams with Rider? I..."_

I dropped down to the ground and sobbed. Rider immediately gave me a hug. He said in a surprisingly soft tone,"Krystal... you're not really an Inkling... are you?"

I was in total shock. Just like in my dream, Rider was seeing my reflection of my true human form in the same exact mirror. I started to panic. "Please! Don't strike me with your dynamo roller!"

Rider frowned. "I would never do that to you. Listen... I'll help you get back home."

I felt even more shock. But it soon died down to relief. I returned Rider's hug.

"Thank you, Rider..."

* * *

It was now morning. The chilly breeze made me shiver. Rider and I were at the plaza trying to come up with a plan.

All of a sudden, Goggles could be heard asking,"What are you guys doing? You look so serious."

Rider and I looked up to see the Blue Team approaching us. I turned to face Rider. My face was full of panic. Rider put a comforting hand on my shoulder as he said to the Blue Team,"Krystal needs to get back home... back home to her dimension."

Team Blue asked in shock,"Her dimension?"

After a few minutes of explaining things to Goggles and his friends, I said,"I guess the only way for me to get back home is with a portal."

Headphones asked in a puzzling way,"But where can we find a portal at this hour?"

Suddenly, the manhole behind us slowly opened. A peculiar old man peeked from inside the hole and said,"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear your discussion."

Bobble Hat giggled and said,"That's not nice, you know."

The old man said with a twinge of guilt as he got out of the manhole,"I know but I have just the thing you kiddos need."

Goggles suddenly said excitedly,"Wait! I know you! You're Captain Cuttlefish!"

Cuttlefish proudly struck a pose and said,"Yep! The one and only!"

Captain Cuttlefish soon got out to what appeared to be a Splattershot.

Specs frowned at Cuttlefish. "What the heck? It's just a Splattershot!"

Cuttlefish waved his right index finger at Specs before saying,"It's not just any old Splattershot sonny! This baby can shoot out portals to any dimension!"

Captain Cuttlefish gave the "weapon" to me. I could feel relief rush through my entire body.

However, that relief was short-lived. I barely had any time to react to a large, octopus tentacle grabbing my left ankle.

I screamed with fright. Rider shouted as he tried to grab my hand,"Krystal!"

But, it was too late. DJ Octavio had pulled me down the manhole!

Rider was about to jump down when an army of Octarians emerged from the manhole.

Captain Cuttlefish shouted in terror,"Oh, no! The Octarians are here for world domination!"

Team Blue asked Cuttlefish in horror,"What?"

An Octotrooper was about to shoot ink at Cuttlefish, Rider, and Team Blue when Marie shot it down with a Splatterscope!

Rider and Team Blue were shocked to see the Squid Sisters taking down the Octarians.

Callie said to the Blue Team and Rider with a grin,"You guys take care of Gramps and save Krystal from DJ Octavio!"

Marie said in a more calm voice,"We'll take care of these Octojerks!"

Cuttlefish said happily,"Thank you girls!" He turned to face Team Blue and Rider. "Ready to kick some major butt?"

The younger Inklings nodded with confidence at the captain. One by one they jumped down the manhole.

* * *

Goggles was the first to enter Octo Valley. He immediately noticed a giant snow globe that was right next to Cuttlefish's shed. He smushed his face against the snow globe's glass and said in awe,"So sparkly..."

Rider grabbed Goggles' arm and exclaimed rather angrily,"Can't you focus on what's really important for once? Krystal needs us!"

Goggles chuckled nervously and said with a grin,"Right! She has to be around here somewhere!" Goggles' smile soon disappeared. "But where do we start looking?"

Rider shrugged.

Goggles soon turned his head to see Cuttlefish, Headphones, Bobble Hat, and Specs coming out from the other end of the manhole.

He put on a worrisome face to see his friends in a dazed state. "You guys, OK?"

Headphones replied with a nod,"Yeah, we'll be alright."

Cuttlefish looked up to see a giant UFO flying high up in the sky. He frowned. He then returned his attention to Rider and Team Blue. "Krystal is inside that UFO. You'll need to super jump in order to rescue her. I'm counting on you kiddos..."

Rider said rather graciously,"Thanks Cuttlefish." He looked on up towards the UFO. "Just hang in there, Krystal... We'll be with you soon."

* * *

I opened my eyes rather slowly. I soon gasped to see that I was trapped inside a giant bubble that was floating in mid-air.

I immediately had an idea. I swam within the bubble making it move in sync with my movements.

I could make out a source of light in the distance. I soon discovered that light was coming from none other than the Great Zapfish! I gasped. I couldn't believe how big it was in person!

Soon enough, DJ Octavio appeared from the shadows and said,"I'm gonna rock every single dimension with my wasabi beats!"

I never took my gaze off of Octavio as he circled around me in an almost taunting way. I gulped.

To my absolute surprise, a Gold Dynamo Roller suddenly struck DJ Octavio!

It was Rider! And Team Blue! In a fit of frustration, DJ Octavio used the portal gun on them! I shouted in horror,"No!"

I soon found myself smiling. Rider and Team Blue had transformed into bunnies with extravagant anime eyes. Their weapons have been turned into carrots. The portal that they just came out of was slowly getting bigger and bigger.

Bobble Hat threw her carrot at Octavio which caught him off guard, causing him to drop the portal gun.

Rider grabbed it in the nick of time and was about to send DJ Octavio to another dimension when Goggles shouted nervously,"Rider! Look!"

Rider turned his head to see the ever growing portal turning red and it heading straight towards me!

At that moment, Rider knew what he had to do. He said out loud as tears trickled down his face,"You're going home Krystal."

With one hit, I was transported back to my dimension. I was utterly shocked and relieved at the same time. I got up on my feet and immediately turned on my Wii U.

Splatoon came on. Rider and Goggles were happily talking to each other when they looked right at me and waved.

I waved back as I smiled brightly.


End file.
